A Prince and a Princess
by penguinwholikesfire
Summary: Alfred, Sir Hero is called to save a certain princess by Alice. At first it was only for the money..but it turned to something else.  One-shot, USfem!UK


The clanking of metal against bare skin felt killer, the dragon in the cave almost took his life. 'Why did I take this misssioooon? I was perfectly fine being the hero!' Shot through his mind. His memory flashed back to the past week, bringing a smile to his face. Good week.

The 'adventure' required him to save some princess behind some 2-story sized lizard. When found the maiden, hardly taking breathes to live. Some old geezer taught him if someone wasn't breathing, then he should do a certain process. Some odd anagram that wasn't important at the time escaped him. He straighten her body on the ground, making sure that her form was straight. Quickly pressing down on her chest, repeating it a couple times then forcing air into her mouth with his own. The American laid his ear on where her heart should have been and listened for a steady beat. Irregular.

The process was considered 'dangerous' because of the pressure on the ribs, but it conveniently left his mind. CPR (he remembered! Someone give him a cookie!) had been repeated, and put his ear down again.

It worked! He grinned to himself, then shortly stopped with a smack to the back of his head. A high-pitched voice filled the carven, scolding him immediately for touching the non-existent chest. The two argued on the topic, Alfred winning. Throughout this tension, both had risen to face each other, faces centimeters away. The male wasn't the type to blush often, so he laughed when she turned cherry. She complained about the dress, like any good knight he picked her up in his arms. A fight had been given, crossing the not-so pleasant maiden. She allowed him because she felt protected in such strong arms, not letting go till they were at least a mile from where he found her.

Taking refuge in another cave (which Alfred, 'Sir Hero' carefully inspected for any sizes of lizards) for the night. It was a cold sun-fallen even by the standards of this country. The thin gown which she was wearing did no good in such weather. Without the metal covering him head to toe, muscles that produced excellent heat. The shivering on the young girl gave him the excuse for him to give a bear hug and he took it. Since a freezing death loomed near the cave, all she could do was mutter a few curses and move closer to the heat source. They fell asleep like this, once morning came she swore never to do it again.

When he took this mission, he promised only to take the money, Not the other half of the deal, chick that came with it. Only being a couple hours with her and already wanted to eat the anger emotions away.

Living in a craven for the past 3 years gave her the personality that she owned today. Lonely-ness happened often, only having the fae to entertain the young woman. The man who just strolled into her life was a pure pig. Touching her chest and not even knowing her name!

The walk to the castle was a 4 day journey by foot and 2 days by horse. The horse that Sir Hero had chosen ran away at the sight of the dragon. Why did he have to get a stuck up woman? All he needed was money not a stab in his leg! It's like all she could do wad nag, nag, nag worse then his mother!

A bundle of bandits decided to steal his money bundle when the knight was sleeping. She screamed loud enough to wake the hibernating bear, fight mode triggered. The couple minutes under a new control made her realize just how kind he was. The side of him that just took out 11 men unconscious frightened her. The last man twitched in the dream like state, and the mood had disappeared as quick as it had come.

Despite the new personality, she gave a small thank you: the welcome was a pleasant (would never admit it to him) bear hug, meaning he controlled the strength. The days that follow them, she opened up to him. The first human contact for at least 365 days...The conversions between them relaxed, gaining a strong bond. He told her about his not too happy child hood, and how he was able to keep on smiling.

The days became hours, then just 30 minutes. A question came from her, why did he save her. Money! Was the first answer to come out, but things changed. Now, after getting to know the Brit didn't really want the money..but an excuse to stay with her. Maybe he could take the other part of the deal as well... She looked furious at his response, but he didn't know why! She sprinted ahead without him, leaving him in the dust when he tried to chase her.

The present came back into focus; however, he wanted to rewind the past couple days. Alfred looked as tired as he felt, and since he was a common knight in the area he was welcomed in. Upon entering the dining hall, he noticed the princess he knew so well already dancing with some crappy long haired blonde.

The opportunity!

Slipping into the dancing floor, metal getting louder. The blonde man in a tux leaned in for a kiss, not a chance! Sir Hero pushed him aside, and acting on instinct shocked him. The visor was pulled over his for head, a hand hugging her waist, with the other at her neck. When their lips meet..it was much better then the first time he touched lips with her. Her lips were hesitant but allowed the kiss.

The only thing stopping him from continuing was a cough from the king, her father.

"I take both! The money and her as my princess! My soon-to-be-wife!"

õ.õ~Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ~õ.õ~Ｏ（≧∇≦）Ｏ~õ.õ

Sorry it isn't amazing or anything =3= I was half asleep when this was written…review if you like, it is only a oneshot though..Not much detail either. Till next time~


End file.
